What's With Love?
by ren-ta-chan
Summary: [A Collection] Neji LOVEs to annoy Sakura. Neji LOVEs to make Sakura almost pull her hair out in frustration. Neji LOVEs LOVING Sakura. DAMN RIGHT! I mean err... Yeah right! We believe you Neji.
1. Collection One

What's with LOVE?

Disclaimer : Never owned Naruto. How could I be THAT creative?

WARNING : Rated T.

Pairings : Neji x Sakura.

Length : As soon as I see it fit to stop.

Summary : A Collection. Neji LOVEs to annoy Sakura. Neji LOVEs to make Sakura almost pull her hair out in frustration. Neji LOVEs LOVING Sakura. DAMN RIGHT! I mean err... Yeah right! We believe you Neji.

Settings : KONOHAGAKURE.

A/N : And another!

Read & Review please!

_Collection One_ :

She poked.

He poked back.

She poked twice.

He poked back twice.

She poked a gazillion times.

He poked back a gazillion times.

"ARRRRRRRGH!"

She left.

"HYUUGA NEJI, YOU ARE SUCH A JERK! YOU CAN'T BEAR TO LET A WOMAN WIN!"

He heard her shout.

He smirked.

"I know you love me."

-

Yep. A collection. In which, each has a word LOVE in it. I need to get rid of all the ideas and concentrate on my exam. Just three more!

Read & Review please!


	2. Collection Two

What's with LOVE?

Disclaimer : Never owned Naruto. How could I be THAT creative?

WARNING : Rated T.

Pairings : Neji x Sakura.

Length : As soon as I see it fit to stop.

Summary : Neji LOVEs to annoy Sakura. Neji LOVEs to make Sakura almost pull her hair out in frustration. Neji LOVEs LOVING Sakura. DAMN RIGHT! I mean err... Yeah right! We believe you Neji. A Collection.

Settings : KONOHAGAKURE.

A/N : YES. LAST EXAM IS TOMORROW. Spree!

Read & Review please!

_Collection Two_ :

His mouth set in a thin line.

Her mouth smiling.

He smirked.

She frowned.

He had a lazy smile.

She had a scowl.

He grinned.

She glared.

"Full House."

"What the! You cheated Neji!"

"Did not."

"Did to!"

"Did not."

"Did to, did to, did to! You used Byakugan you cheater!"

She stuck a tongue out.

"That little mouth of yours is going to get into trouble some time soon."

He stared at her tongue with fascination, watching it moisten her lips.

She growled.

"I hate you!"

"I love you too."

It was a little game. Where their fight would always end when she said 'I hate you', whereas Neji would easily mutter a 'I love you too' back at her.

_Kukuku._

'You again? Aren't you suppose to be in another story?'

_Story? What story? I'll always be inside you Neji. Always. Kukukukukuku!_

'...'

_Sakura is ours! KUKUKUKUKU!_

And the evil voice started to send very suggestive pictures about Sakura circulating throughout his mind.

_She's hot._

'Damn right! I mean err... Yeah right!'

_I believe you, Neji._

'Kukukukuku!'

_Erm... You're scaring me._

'KUKU- Argh. We're already switching roles.'

-

And another!

Read & Review please!


	3. Collection Three

What's with LOVE?

Disclaimer : Never owned Naruto. How could I be THAT creative?

WARNING : Rated T.

Pairings : Neji x Sakura.

Length : As soon as I see it fit to stop.

Summary : Neji LOVEs to annoy Sakura. Neji LOVEs to make Sakura almost pull her hair out in frustration. Neji LOVEs LOVING Sakura. DAMN RIGHT! I mean err... Yeah right! We believe you Neji. A Collection.

Settings : KONOHAGAKURE.

A/N : Exam over. And Another up!

Read & Review please!

_Collection Three_ :

He glared.

She smiled.

He didn't like the way she was showering her attention on a certain Uchiha.

He thought she was over her crush already.

She grinned.

For weeks, a certain Hyuuga kept winning. It's now time for him to finally admit his defeat!

He scowled as Sakura pointed his way.

That idiotic Uchiha turned and smirked at him.

How dare he!

He growled.

She squinted her eyes and stared at Neji who was fuming.

She happily skipped over with the Uchiha following behind closely. Of course the Uchiha didn't skip with her. How horrifying.

"What's the matter Neji?" She cooed, smiling, staring at the glaring Hyuuga who had his eyes glued onto the Uchiha.

He intensified his glare.

"Maybe it's hot. Want my Clan fan Hyuuga?"

The Uchiha waved a fan painted red at the top, and white at the bottom at himself smirking.

'Bastard!' He snarled mentally.

_Bastard indeed. How dare him! He does not show any respect to his seniors! Kukuku. He will instantly regret talking back to us! Not to mention, he is with Sakura! GRRRRR..._

"No, it is not hot." He smugly replied, with his right index finger, tracing Sakura's chin lightly. "I think she is."

Sakura blinked in shock at the Neji in front of her, where Sasuke swatted the Hyuuga's hand away.

Beaten at her own game again, she sighed and muttered, "I hate you."

Grinning, he replied, "I love you too."

_KUKUKUKU! Did you see the Uchiha's face? Plain speechless! That should teach him! Nobody, and I mean NOBODY, touches what is ours! KUKUKU!_

"Kuku..." He murmured before realizing he had a rival and his 'self-proclaimed-by-mind-love' in front of him.

"What did you say Neji?"

"I said nothing!"

-POOF.-

"Weird."

"Hn."

-

And another!

Read & Review please!


End file.
